<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Edge by everydaygay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198769">On the Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay'>everydaygay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/F, Multi, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Verchoni, chonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl was fairly sure she’d never been so desperate for anything in her life – and for the first time, screaming, begging, and making a fuss didn’t seem to be doing anything to help. </p><p>(Or, Toni and Veronica displaying no mercy while edging Cheryl) </p><p>Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Edging.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cheryl is 100% a brat who WOULD lose it the second she didn’t get the orgasm she wanted, don’t @ me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ronnie!” Cheryl whined, high pitched voice almost breaking as her hips raised up to chase the fingers jerking away from her clit. Her effort was useless – with Toni straddling her torso and pinning her wrists above her head, she was prevented from moving very far.</p><p>There was cruelty in Veronica’s laugh as she brought her hand away from her girlfriend’s core. She was oh-so-close to drunk with the power she felt listening to Cheryl’s exasperated whines and sighing. Seeing the way her girlfriend strained against Toni pinning down only added to the feeling.</p><p>“Oh, baby girl,” Veronica began, voice dripping with mock sympathy, “is there something you want?”</p><p>Toni would’ve laughed at the way Cheryl’s expression changed so quickly from lusty desperation to annoyance if she wasn’t so focussed on holding her down – the girl was stronger than she looked, and she sure was putting up a fight.</p><p>“What do you think I want?” Cheryl spat, clearly frustrated with her predicament. Cheryl Blossom got what she wanted – always. Sure, Veronica liked to tease, but Toni usually gave in and convinced the more hardened domme to let Cheryl off easy. Tonight, however, Toni seemed perfectly happy to play on Veronica’s side.</p><p>Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Now, now, Cherry Bomb, no need to explode… Just tell me what you want and maybe I can give it to you?” She continued, still in that mocking tone Cheryl was coming to resent.</p><p> “I’ll give you three guesses; would you like a hint?!”</p><p>Veronica nearly rolled her eyes. Cheryl could be so sassy, even when the situation clearly wasn’t in her favour. Still, playing along usually prolonged her suffering, so Veronica let it slide. “Oh, a hint? That sounds helpful…” she drawled.</p><p>“The same thing I wanted the last three times you did this!”</p><p> “Oh! You want to come?”</p><p>“Of fucking course, that’s what I want!” The redhead whined, once again gyrating her hips against nothing. Cheryl was certain she’d never needed anything more; every part of her body was on fire, and the fact that Veronica had gotten her that close <em>four times now</em> only to pull away at the last second was definitely not helping</p><p>“Hmm,” Veronica mused, “Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll let you. What do you think, Toni?”</p><p>Toni felt Cheryl’s struggling weaken beneath her. She was clearly weighing up her options: keep acting out, or behave nicely and get the orgasm she so desperately wanted. Toni had to admit that Veronica was good, using Cheryl’s weaknesses against her – the girl might’ve been a brat, but she would do just about anything for some praise. The phrase ‘good girl’ always got her attention.</p><p>Toni answered Veronica’s question as she watched the cogs turning in Cheryl’s head. “I think that’s a generous deal, considering how much of a stubborn little brat she’s been today,” she began, “but I don’t see anything wrong with a little generosity.”</p><p>Veronica nodded in agreement, before bringing her hand back down to Cheryl’s clit. “So, Bombshell, we’ll try this again. If you can be a good girl while I edge you one more time, you can cum afterwards. That means no struggling or moving whatsoever. No cumming, obviously. No sass or backchat… actually, don’t make a noise unless you’re told to. Understood?”</p><p>“I-” Cheryl began, before Toni’s hand shot down to cover her mouth.</p><p>“What did Ronnie say?” she asked condescendingly. “Not a sound.”</p><p>Toni could tell the girl beneath her wanted to talk back, probably to direct some choice words at her. Instead, after a moment of scowling, she nodded.</p><p> “That’s what I thought. Be a good girl!” Toni smiled, leaned down to give Cheryl a peck on the forehead. “Looks like it’s time, V.”</p><p>Cheryl saw the sadistic look in Veronica’s eyes as she replied. “Looks like it!”</p><p>Veronica smirked at the way Cheryl’s thighs stiffened when she made contact with her core. “Poor girl, such a sensitive little clit you have,” she pouted, voice once again dripping with faux sympathy. “So easy to tease.”</p><p>Cheryl bit back a retort. Just one more time and then she could finally come. She just needed to behave for a few more minutes…</p><p>“Aww baby, are you having trouble?” Toni laughed, watching the way Cheryl’s face contorted into a grimace as she tried to stay dead still. Every instinct in her brain was begging to thrust her hips up for more friction on her clit. Veronica’s touches were light and teasing – she was really being cruel this time. Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek. It was just like Veronica to say ‘one more time’ and then draw it out as long as she could.</p><p> Still, she kept silent, trying not to scowl too hard at Toni above her, lest that be counted as ‘misbehaving’.</p><p>Veronica, meanwhile, was having no trouble maintaining a bright smile. Seeing the way Cheryl’s body was tensing in response to her ministrations was bringing her great satisfaction – the little brat deserved for this to be difficult, the way she’d been acting.</p><p>Figuring it was time to ramp it up a bit, Veronica began to rub firmer circles on the girl’s clit. She used her other hand to begin probing the entrance of her pussy, before slipping two fingers straight in with no difficulty. She felt satisfaction sweep through her veins as she looked up and saw Cheryl’s face. Her mouth was open, face momentarily frozen in shock as she gasped and held back a moan.</p><p>Following Veronica’s lead, Toni brought one hand down and began to roughly tweak Cheryl’s right nipple – she definitely didn’t need two hands to pin Cheryl down when she was in this state.</p><p>Cheryl thought she was going to lose it. It was too much – the rubbing on her clit, the fingers inside her, the pinching of her nipple. She was channelling absolutely everything she had into not moving, not screaming, not breaking –</p><p>Until Toni’s mouth found her free nipple, and she was done for.</p><p>“Fuck,” she whined, thrusting her hips to meet Veronica’s gentle thrusts, pushing her chest further into Toni’s touch. Her girlfriends both pulled back immediately, neither even trying to hide the cruel glee they felt at her failure.</p><p>“Well, well, well, Bombshell…” Veronica started, “looks like you lose.”</p><p>“No!” Cheryl snapped, thrashing beneath Toni’s weight. “No, no, no!”</p><p>“You knew the rules, not our fault you broke them,” Toni replied nonchalantly, bringing her hands back up to pin Cheryl’s wrists again. “What’s now, Ronnie?”</p><p>“I have a few ideas…” Veronica grinned, an evil glint in her eye.</p><p>Cheryl grumbled loudly as she watched her girlfriend rummage through the dresser drawer. She could already tell none of Veronica’s ‘ideas’ were going to be satisfying for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and prompts are more than encouraged - leave a comment or contact me on tumblr! My blog is <a href="https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com">at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>